Michael Huss
Background Insights In January 2007, Mayor Luke Ravenstahl named Michael H. Huss as Director of Public Safety of the city of Pittsburgh. Mr. Huss, a 17 year veteran in fire safety and emergency management, is currently Fire Chief and Emergency Management Coordinator for the city of Pittsburgh. "I have selected a Director of Public Safety who is an accomplished and respected leader in the field of fire safety and emergency management on the city and county level," said Mayor Ravenstahl. "Chief Huss brings an impeccable record of service, accomplishment, leadership and integrity to the challenges that face our city. I'm confident he will serve the residents of the city of Pittsburgh well. Chief Huss has been and will continue to be instrumental in achieving my goal to make Pittsburgh one of America's safest cities." The Director of Public Safety (DPS) will ensure the coordination of planning, preparation and response to emergencies within the City. In addition: * The DPS will perform the statutory obligations as required by state statute including state Civil Service statutes * The DPS will perform the functions required by city code * The DPS coordinates activities in the nuisance property code Chief Huss was assigned to his current position in March 2005. From 1999 until his assignment with the City, he served as Fire Chief and Emergency Management Coordinator for the City of Johnstown, PA, where he was responsible for planning, organizing, leading and directing all activities of the fire department. These activities included fire suppression, hazardous materials, technical rescue, emergency medical training, prevention and investigation, and administrative. He is experienced in collective bargaining negotiating, preparation and administration of operating and capital budgets, strategic planning, testing, training and disciplining of department personnel. In addition, he wrote proposals for, was awarded and administered numerous grants. As Johnstown's Emergency Management Coordinator, he was responsible for all activities of the agency, including mitigation, preparedness, response and recovery and served as the City Manager's Chief of Staff during emergencies. In 2003, Huss added Executive Director of the Cambria County Department of Emergency Services to his title. He was responsible for management and administration of Cambria County's 9-1-1 Center, oversaw the Highway Safety Program and developed and established a new County/City Emergency Operations Center. Prior to Chief, Huss was Fire Captain/Technical Rescue Leader and Firefighter for the City of Johnstown, where in addition to supervising fire and rescue operations he was responsible for firefighter safety, company training and discipline. From 1994-1999, Huss was a Rescue Specialist for Federal Emergency Management Agency's (FEMA) Urban Search and Rescue program, PA Task Force. He has served as an Emergency Medical Technician with the Irwin Fire Department, and is a former instructor at the Pennsylvania Department of Health and the Pennsylvania State Fire Academy, where he taught courses in fire suppression, rescue and hazardous materials, and developed a State certified course in fire ventilation. Chief Huss has a Masters degree in Public Management from Carnegie Mellon University, a B.S. in Public Administration from Point Park University and an Associate of Applied Science degree in Fire Science from Westmoreland County Community College. "I am honored to serve the city of Pittsburgh in this new capacity and thank Mayor Ravenstahl for this opportunity," said Chief Huss. "I look forward to working with the Public Safety Chiefs and City departments and agencies to ensure the continued high level of public safety services to the residents and visitors of the City of Pittsburgh. Chief Huss, 39, lives in the Lincoln Place neighborhood of Pittsburgh. Links Media * http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/16796906/ from January 2007 Huss